This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1. To determine if chronic therapy with another sympatholytic therapy, clonidine, reverses the skeletal myopathy of HF, and increases exercise tolerance. 1.1 Is the chronic decrease in MSNA in HF patients treated with clonidine associated with a reversal of the skeletal myopathy? 1.2 What is the effect of the improved skeletal myopathy on the augmented muscle mechanoreceptor sensitivity in HF?